User talk:Pikachurin
Category:User:Pikachurin Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. mchortons walks up to you and greets you and say hi im the president of the soviet union and CEO/President of Petrov Hotels Brandon Jr and i would like to buy your fast food chain and expand it put folder of 2.5 million on table and waits for your answer --President Brandon Jr 20:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) User page edits What were you trying to do on User:Pikachurin/Main? Maybe I can help. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:44, Sunday, 27 March 2011 ( ) :See if what I did is working on your end; it seems to be for me. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:81, Septidi, 7 Germinal CCXIX ::It works correctly for me. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 19:36, Sunday, 27 March 2011 (ET)' hey thats cool i dont mind i was bored when i sent that Possible scenarios Hello there! Because of my growing interest in expanding diplomatic ties from my nation and the possibility of extending it to the Free State of Quebec (if you are here to stay once more), I have come up with a few ways to clear up the alternative roleplay things. I am not making any demands; just suggesting a way out of this confusing "hole". #I agree to dissolve New Disparu and I also agree to delete and pretend the Pikachurins had no role or affiiation with the JBRican government at any point; this will cause a significant hole in my other articles and may take some time for me to alter my information along with coming up with a different aspect within the Jihad War of the United States of JBR; particularly the Disparuean Independence Movement's role. This will also cause a minor problem with the Union of Midway though he might change quicker. As for in the STOP forums, it will require me some time to clear up some stuff. #I agree to dissolve New Disparu but we both agree to have the Pikachurins in the JBRican government; this will cause no change in my articles but will require you to change some of your pages to match mines'. This will not alter the Free State of Quebec page except with ''dissolving New Disparu although I can probably remove its "evidence". I will also need to find a good story on just how Lance quickly "converted" from pure democracy (as it seems) to the slightly mixed promcapablicism. #We agree to keep New Disparu; this will completely ruin the Free State of Quebec page although the two can be considered disputed and this will be considered questionable if two sovereign states can be friendly despite having overlapped claims. #We agree to "move" New Disparu west of the Free State of Quebec; this may require little change in the New Disparu page and maybe even the Free State of Quebec. It will probably sound unrealistic for a territory to migrate west with all most of its people and government intact though I probably am unrealistic anyways. :P #We agree to have the Pikachurins in the JBRican government to be frauds and in fact; clones or decoys; this will cause little effect on your pages and a some major changes in mines. It will be kind of freaky and weird in RP but that would be okay. However, speaking in the RP sense; our two nations would probably be hostile after this fraud though I'm not exactly an expert on that. #We continue to have two alternative views; this will prevent any interactions in the future and will possibly prevent my RP allies to interact with you or your allies with me. Currently, I prefer Option No. 2. and this is not all the scenarios I have. I am almost ready to go on vacation so I am in a rush and I will not be able to respond for 3 days after I comment. I appreciate any comments or suggestions from these scenarios and close negotiation. Apologies for this mess. (And for any grammatical errors; yes, I am in a hurry.) --Justin (talk • ) 03:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :So I guess we shall narrow it down to Option 5 and 6. Option 6 sounds a bit conflicting but I will accept it if you would want. As for Option 5, it actually does sounds good and hopefully, this will "spice" things up for my side. I now cast my "vote" to Option 5. Ready when you are. By the way, I understand that you have real life problems (real life is the TOP priority in everyone's life at least should be); I just returned from vacation and I need to finish some late nearly done assignments so we're equal! --Justin (talk • ) 02:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I see no reason for any changes I have to do. :P Anyways, I am fine with differing your perspective from mines. A hint or even a cup of bias would be nice. It would be boring to hear the same voice over and over again--especially if it was me hearing me! --Justin (talk • ) 03:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back You've been gone for over a month. You've missed a lot. When you "left" there was the JBRican Civil War, Midwayan Civil War, Rio Summit, growth of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, crazy happenings, the Second Midwayan Civil War, a nuclear attack, a hostile takeover of JBR, a unification of JBR with Central Kingdom to create the unitary state of the Californian Union, and now another hostile takeover. Welcome back and I hope you could at least log in at least twice a month, :P Also, I've lost interest in conquering Canada. I've roleplayed JBR to become worn-out with its six or so wars and being nearly conquered by the United Pacific Aligned Coalition. Plus, my beloved territory of Rio is conquered but once I liberate it, no more imperialism from me...for the time being of course. Hai. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Completely understandable. I myself am working on a presentation project which means I need to get back on that. I hope to see you return glory to the wiki this summer. (Returns to typing on Microsoft Word) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::(I know you won't have a chance to read this until summer break.) If you are still interested in roleplaying via forums, and want to have the Free State of Quebec join a nation-level organization, it would be nice if you joined the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. You can apply here at the Reception Desk. As I always mention to all the people I invite, this is not an alliance and is more of a roleplay group. If you join, it would be appreciative if you help us learn how to create better roleplaying stories and be more political-wise (for the sake of roleplay, not in real life, I can't vote yet anyways :P). Also, if you plan on roleplaying back in OWF (they miss you), I might want to hop on the bandwagon (yet I need you to introduce me, I know I will be most likely rejected due to my vast territorial claims or at least show me how to find the right people to RP with). So if you are that free in the summer (or at least able to spend 1 hour or so at least a week), I'd be happy to enter the OWF and seeing your nation in STOP. Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Hello, sorry for my one-day late reply. For the IC problems, there has been a publication by the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of JBR regarding the issue now known as the "Pikachurin Scam". The publication is dubbed the "Pikachurin-Willow Files" which complies all known entries, recorded telephone calls, etc. with this incident. Actually, it was truly not of the knowing of the actual government but ex-(and deceased) CIA Director Theresa Vales who you can read about her background at the JBRican Civil War page or affiliated pages. I am not sure this will "satisfy" your citizens in RP terms but if you can find a way (and I intended these "files" to be filled with ALL general questions) because these files direct to Vales' secrecy and fault with her association with the terrorists deliberately attacking JBRica and allies and not the knowledge of the central government. So, if you can RP your citizens to well, "apologize", it would be greatly appreciated although it is all your decision. As for the OWF, I decide to stay off of it for now. If you wish for me to expand on these files, I can provide so. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Surprise (sort of) Well, my intent was to create a vector version of the coat of arms of Disparu to be able to be used on the Wiki. While I have succeeded in creating said coat of arms, for reasons that are beyond me, Wikia's PNG renders of the file fail miserably, creating the creepiest looking eyes on the Pokémon that you have ever seen. So, quite a lot of wasted effort for its purpose, but the file still renders properly in Inkscape (and as such can be exported properly to PNG from there), so I've left the file up for you to download, at the very least. Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk :Well, Leafeon's eyes aren't quite right even there. If you're happy with the render Inkscape gives, it could always be uploaded as a PNG at whatever maximum size you need, so it wouldn't lose too much accuracy downscaling. :Anyway, I'm glad you like it! Michael von Preußen | talk ::Yeah, see, this is the sort of thing that irks me. Eevee has no face, Glaceon's eyes are white, Leafeon's eyes are black, and Vulpix' eye is empty. Wikia ;_;. Michael von Preußen | talk Pondering now how I've gone five months without noticing you changed your coat of arms... or if perhaps I noticed and forgot... *sets to work* Michael von Preußen | talk :Too late :P. Damn those filters not being rendered, though :( Michael von Preußen | talk Not another heading Hello, I see you're back again! Welcome back! I have become more complex with my roleplay and more knowledgeable of international politics. While you were gone, me and other roleplayers created the Post-Dissolution Sphere which is a different "version" of Planet Bob. Even if the Free State of Quebec might run along the lines of mainstream CNRP, I am wondering if you'd like to roleplay a secondary nation that follows along the PDS. If so, write back. The reason why I am telling you this is because the very idea of PDS contradicts with the New Disparu incident. Under PDS, the U.S and Canada collapsed around 2006. In your roleplay, America continues to exist. There are also various of other contradictions since Disparu is clearly marked into JBR's history yet we recognized the Prussian Empire, not Großgermania in the PDS history books. As you can see, my careless actions how left this gaping hole in the PDS RP. Since you are making a large revision, I am wondering if you could possibly alter your Disparuean RP. If not possible, as I said, you could roleplay a secondary nation. Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I see, well you do not have to have any references to JBR—it would garner more contradiction. The New Disparu incident represented in the PDS would refer to an alternative version of Disparu. While I will not actually create an article with the name "Disparu (PDS)", as you said, the references to Disparu will be save just for show. This will be the last of my messages to you concerning this issue (as I have now understood). If you ever have the time, you know where to go. =S With all due respect, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Québec Franc You are so good at currency design D: Michael von Preußen | talk :It's quite a drastic reboot, isn't it? :0... Michael von Preußen | talk Thanks Hello Pichakurin and THANK YOU for bringing my page about St Stephan to order! I would probably have never figured it all out myself. now it looks all clean and tidy, I appreciate it! Sincerely, Tadgh. Re: Restoration Done. Sorry for the mixup, the category must've been transcluded by the House of Pikachurin template or something. And no problem about the redirects, I'm back in a cleaning mode recently :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:07, Monday, 10 October 2011 ( ) Re: Wondertable Weird. I can't even get Chrome to work on my computer right now so I can't see what's happening, but I'd guess it's something with Chrome handling the margin property differently than Firefox does. Is this with or without extended page width, btw? Either way, thanks for letting me know, but I can't really do anything about it I don't think :/ [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:59, Sunday, 16 October 2011 ( ) Page The page as it stands now can be replicated even by putting the userboxes inside /Main. I just don't understand why it seems to be impossible to make them mesh :/ Michael von Preußen | talk :Not entirely sure how I helped, but you're welcome :P Michael von Preußen | talk Re: LoSS page Fixed. It actually did say what it was blocking :P some kind of copy-paste fail must have happened and for whatever reason it didn't like that box that got put in for apostrophes. Pasting that box thing into Ctrl+F actually worked so I just replaced all of those with apostrophes. No idea what caused it though :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:21, Tuesday, 25 October 2011 ( ) Astartle's message Hello. It was brought to my attention that you recently edited my alliances' wiki page (http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Symphony), changing the format of how we present government and council information. While we appreciate your interest in our page, we have reverted it back to it's former state and ask that you please not make design edits again. The format we are currently using is the one we want, and we ask that you respect this considering it is our alliance. Thank you. (Astarle (talk • ) 03:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC)) Thanks! Hello Pikachurin! I just saw your message on my talk page and wanted to say thank you. Despite the recent little debate, I do indeed appreciate the time and effort you (and others) put into assisting with the wiki's maintenance, including the multiple updates you've done to the Symphony page. Thanks again and I hope you have a great weekend. :) (Astarle (talk • ) 10:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC)) Grunt Division Just wondering why you undid my edit on Grunt Division, I didn't think there was anything wrong with it :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:59, Wednesday, 9 November 2011 ( ) Re: infobox bullets Thanks for letting me know, it should be good now. There's really no reason for it, just Wikia software being dumb and inconsistent :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:15, Friday, 18 November 2011 ( ) :In case you ever encounter it again, you can always get around it by placing the bullets in a element: |cause = *Bullet 1 *Bullet 2 :Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk Note on categorization According to , "Each article should be placed in all of the most specific categories to which it logically belongs. This means that if a page belongs to a subcategory of C (or a subcategory of a subcategory of C, and so on) then it is not normally placed directly into C." So I believe that would mean, for example, national flags and alliance flags should only be put into those categories, and not the Flags category. Correct me if I'm wrong, I'm kind of confused by the exceptions because I don't know all the advanced wikipedian terminology :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:04, Saturday, 19 November 2011 ( ) Mainspace transclusion Yeah, I wasn't sure when TLR was doing that either, but I couldn't really think of any way that it was against the rules or whatever, so I just let it be :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:32, Tuesday, 22 November 2011 ( ) Re: Happy New Year Thanks, you too :D [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:59, Sunday, 1 January 2012 ( ) Re:New Disparu Honestly, I have no issue with this (I like the anti-JBRican tone in it. :P). Currently, STOP is discussing reforms for the PDS so we will be reviewing all contradictions (including this one). It looks like we might make a separate Disparuean article (in the PDS world) to continue its alternate history (interestingly, Disparu becomes engulfed once more in another war IC-wise; this has not been updated unto the article at the time of this response however) in the PDS universe. We have been a bit inactive recently both at STOP and the wiki but we plan to continue updating and creating articles this week. With that said, we will be happy to see more about the second incarnation of Disparu as we work on our RP. We have been thinking about expanding our RP to NS and even CNRP (to serve as an alternative to the already established RP there) so it might add more interesting blends here on the wiki! And remember, we're always open for roleplayers and would love to have you join us (but then again, we understand you have RL affairs to handle with but if you think you have the time, come! :D) Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help with table alignment Think I've fixed that up? Let me know if you need any more help! :) Michael von Preußen | talk :Well, you could use cellpadding="XXpx" or cellspacing="XXpx" on their parent table, but that would also push them in from the sides. I'd just change Column 1's declaration to | style="width:60%; padding-right:XXpx;"| . Browsers should adjust the width for this even if they add to 100%, but I really can't vouch for IE. Michael von Preußen | talk ::Shouldn't be too hard; basically set up numbered subpages of the actually-substituted template, then adjust the number of articles and base article in that from mine. Michael von Preußen | talk In other news... Canadian Chairwoman Angela Merkel announces the dissolution of communist Canada to the world in 1990. <-- Crossover! :o Michael von Preußen | talk :Indeed, indeed. :P Michael von Preußen | talk Hockey Night in Disparu I got bored. I considered doing you up an article to go with it, but I figured I'd wait for your input before doing something so drastic :P Michael von Preußen | talk :Bored and tired, apparently. Forgot to change the CBC logo for the RD globe. sigh. Michael von Preußen | talk